


Rosado y Azul

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut and Caboose are first-year Freshmen at college, where they meet a beautiful, Latin American exchanged student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosado y Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMissluluB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/gifts).



> Based off of a Tumblr prompt from one of those au masterposts: “You’re a foreign exchange student and you barely speak our language but my friend and I both think you’re cute anyway” AU  
> And dedicated to TheMissluluB/littleladylulub, who came up with Robo Pastry Train ;D
> 
> My knowledge of Spanish is limited and based off what I've learned from school, my Colombian father, and the internet. Bear with me! Translations will be at the end.
> 
> I maybe didn't make Lopez irritable enough, but I was mostly thinking back to when he was first introduced in canon- he wasn't originally all cynical and cranky!  
> Very minimal editing as I literally just made this up as I went along. It's one of my "spur-of-the-moment, write-it-down-now-and-maybe-edit-later" stories. 
> 
> Enjoy! Or don't. Your choice.

Caboose felt himself jerk out of one of his regular daydreams as a pencil prodded his shoulder. He turned to look for the source of the disruption, and locked eyes with his new boyfriend.

Donut stared back at Caboose, a huge grin spread across his face. "Caboose," he whispered, not very quietly, "did you see that cute boy that just walked in?"

"Umm..." Caboose hummed a bit as he scanned the classroom. There were many cute boys in their class; which one could Donut be talking about? "...I see a cute boy, yes."

This remark was met with a giggle as Donut pointed his finger across the room towards a scowling guy in the back corner. His dark, thick curls covered his ears and eyebrows, and he sat with his chin propped up by his prosthetic right arm, a disinterested look in his eyes as he gazed towards the front of the room.

"OH!" Caboose shouted, a little too loudly, causing a few startled glances from nearby classmates. He blushed and leaned closer to Donut, whispering: "O-oh, yes, I do see the cute boy. He is very pretty."

Donut sighed and lay a hand on Caboose's arm. "Just look at those eyes. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They look angry."

"Anger's never looked sweeter."

The two spent the entirety of class giggling and stealing glances at the mystery boy, oblivious to the looks of irritation given to them by the teacher and various other classmates. When the class finally ended, Donut stood up, grabbing Caboose's hand, and the two made a beeline for the grumpy, attractive boy's desk.

Mystery boy stared at the two random smiling guys that were now blocking his exit from the desk. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for one to speak.

"Hi!" Donut chirped, sticking out his free hand for the other to shake. "My name's Franklin Donut! But you can just call me Donut, if you'd like. Or Frankie! Oh, oh, or Frank the Second. You see, I have this roommate- his name is Frank, too- and this one guy on our floor- his name is Vic- calls the two of us Frank Squared! I'm like, half a year younger, so he got to be the first. But, people normally just call him Doc!"

By now, the mystery boy's hand was trapped in what seemed like an endless handshake, only to be released when the other boy began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Caboose!" He said with a smile as equally bright as the other boy's. "Cinnamon Bun was right; you have very pretty eyes!"

Donut blushed. "Oh! Where are my manners?"

"Did you leave them at home again?" Caboose asked, making Donut giggle.

"No, silly, here they are!" Donut turned back to their still-seated classmate. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at the two of them and sighed. "Me llamo Lopez." [1]

Donut's eyes widened. "You... you speak Spanish?"

"Sí, soy de-" [2]

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Donut shrieked, clasping his hands together in excitement. "I took Spanish in high school!" He paused, scrunching his face up in concentration. "Umm, yo toqué el Español en la iglesia alto." [3]

Lopez stared back blankly, eyebrows knit in confusion. "Necesitas practicar más." [4]

Caboose nudged Donut with his shoulder. "Pssst. What did our new friend say?"

Lopez directed his confused stare at Caboose now. "¿Amigo? Pero acaba-" [5]

Donut wrinkled his nose once more as he racked his brain for every Spanish word he knew. "He wanted to know... if we have a car?" He turned to look at Lopez. "Yeah, I brought a car! Why? Do you have somewhere you need to go?"

Lopez shoved his books into his bag and moved to finally stand. "No, dije-" [6]

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Donut tugged on Caboose's arm, and the two of them backed away to give Lopez room to move as Donut whispered something in Caboose's ear.

The taller boy beamed and nodded at whatever the suggestion was. "Lopez! Biscuit just had a wonderful idea!"

Lopez pulled his bag over his shoulder, squinting at the strange nicknames Caboose kept giving the other boy.

"Would you like to come on a date with us?" Caboose asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

When Lopez didn't respond, Donut cleared his throat. "Sorry, Lopez, what we meant was... Uh... Quiero ir a el baño contigo!" [7]

Lopez stifled a laugh as the three of them headed for the door. "Entendí la primera vez." [8]

Donut gasped as he clasped a hand on Lopez's shoulder. "Was that a yes?" 

The two were staring at Lopez with expectant looks on their faces, smiling widely. 

Lopez sighed again, this time with a small smile. It was his first semester at this college, and so far, no one else had really bothered trying to communicate with him once they heard him speak. Sure, he _could_ speak English, but why would he want to unless absolutely necessary? These two were at least making an effort, as horrible at it as they were. Perhaps he should humor them, if only just this once. If he hated it, he could always feign misunderstandings until they left him alone. That worked with most people, but most people didn't normally give quite a persistent air as the two boys that walked beside him.

"Eh, bueno. ¿Adónde quieren ir?" [9]

Donut let out the most excited squeal Lopez had heard in years and pulled both him and Caboose into a big hug. "Of COURSE we can go downtown!"

"YAY!" Caboose shouted, adding extra intensity to the already bone-crushing hug. "This is going to be great! Oh, we are going to have so much fun walking around together; we can buy cupcakes, and look at statues, and hold hands, and-"

He was cut off by Donut's breathy voice; "A-ah, Caboose, honey, you're kind of crushing Lopez and me."

At once, the vice grip was loosened, and the three resumed their walk. 

"Oops, sorry Butterbuns. Sorry Lolo."

Lopez raised his eyebrows at the new nickname, but assumed, if Donut's were anything to go off of, there would be many more ridiculous ones to come.

Donut, walking in between now, held out his hands on either side.

Caboose comfortably grasped one, humming to himself and swinging his arms happily.

Lopez hesitated, glancing from the outstretched hand to Donut's encouraging, soft smile. The Latino slowly reached forward and entwined his fingers with Donut's, feeling a sense of warmth spread throughout his body as the other boy secured his grip.

The three walked along, listening to Donut's happy babbling with the occasional interjection from Caboose.

"Here we are!" Donut said, releasing both of their hands to gesture at the pink truck in front of them. "What do you think of my baby, Lopez? The color matches my hair!"

"Este camión... es... rosado?" [10]

Donut pouted. "Um, no es rosado, Lopez; es lightish red!" [11]

Lopez only smirked at that comment.

Donut sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No matter; get on in, you two! I can't _wait_ to ride you."

A look of bewilderment spread across Lopez' face.

"Err... ¿quieres decir, 'dar una viaje'?" [12]

"Hmm," Donut hummed, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he hopped into the driver's seat and threw Lopez a wink. "Yeah, that too."

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS: [if you use ctrl F, you can jump between the story and here quicker! I'm sorry if you're on mobile or something and have to do a lot of annoying scrolling.]  
> [1] Lopez: "I am called Lopez."  
> [2] Lopez: "Yes. I am from-"  
> [3] Donut: "Umm. I touched the Spanish in Church high."  
> [4] Lopez: "You need to practice more."  
> [5] Lopez: "Friend? But you just-"  
> [6] Lopez: "No, I sai-"  
> [7] Donut: "Uh... I want to go to the bathroom with you!"  
> [8] Lopez: "I understood the first time."  
> [9] Lopez: "Eh, okay. Where do you want to go?"  
> [10] Lopez: "This truck... is... pink?"  
> [11] Donut: "Um, it's not pink, Lopez; it's lightish-red!"  
> [12] Lopez: "Err... did you mean to say, 'give [you] a ride'?" [I'm not really sure I used the right word for "ride" there. Oh well. I tried]
> 
> Not so fun fact: my cousin had a pink truck once that was pretty much exactly the same shade of pink that Donut's s13 armor is, so I couldn't resist.  
> Slightly more but still not very fun fact: I was using google translate to double check the difference between "rosa" and "rosado," and one of the meaning variations it gave for "rosado" was "pinkish." I thought that was silly ;P and perfect for Donut!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Or if I missed a translation. Or if I just had a dumb typo.  
> I like comments!


End file.
